All Because of Prom
by LibbieK
Summary: All human  Edward and Bella have been friends forever, and secretly like each other. They find out in the food court when Edward asks Bella to prom. Read to find out more!R&R please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Twilight Saga. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

BPOV

"Alice, please stop," I said while looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"NO! We _have_ to find you the perfect dress!" screamed Alice.

"But I don't even want to go!"

"You are most definitely going! How do you think Edward would feel if you decided not to go?"

"But he hasn't even asked me to go with him, and I don't even know if he wants to ask me."

"Of course he does! He's in love with you, Bella!"

"How would you even know? You're not even in the same grade as us."

"I'm your older sister, Bella, I know everything."

"Sure, I know some things too, one is that I hate this dress!"

"Ugh, Bella, you're so difficult!"

"Am not," I said while undoing the back of the frilly, blue dress.

"Ugh, you know what, I'm just going to let you pick out your own dress, I'm tired of this," she said while grabbing her purse.

"Thank you! That's all I've wanted you to do since we got here!" I yelled at her as she left.

She raised her hand and waved without even looking. I finally got the dress off, and put my jeans, and t-shirt on. I didn't even want to go to prom. I hated dressing up, wearing so much make-up, doing my hair, and Alice picking out my dress.

I put up the dress Alice had gotten me, and started to look for some other dresses. I gave up after about five minutes-due to hunger, and me getting bored. I walked to the complete other side of the mall to get to the food court. When I got there, I spent about the same amount of time trying to choose what to eat as I did looking for a dress once Alice left. I was in no need to hurry. I may not like shopping, but that doesn't mean I couldn't make Alice mad.

I finally decided on Chinese food. I spent about ten minutes waiting in line, and when I finally got my food, I scanned the room for a table. I found one, and hurriedly walked over to the spot, when WHACK!

I was on the floor, and my food was everywhere! I looked up, about ready to scream at the maniac that wasn't watching where they were going- although I knew it was my fault because of my clumsiness, but I was most defiantly not going to admit that. I moved the noodles, and my curly hair from my eyes to see Edward Cullen staring right back at me.

"Holy crap," I thought.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, I'm so sorry!" he said in his angelic voice.

"No, Edward, it's my fault, I'm sorry," I said.

He got up, and then stuck his arm out for me to grasp to get up. I took his hand, got up, then slipped in some soy sauce. Edward caught me. I looked up into those beautiful bronze eyes of his, and blushed. He let go of me, and picked some noodles out of my hair. We both immediately broke out laughing, and smiled at each other.

"So, what brings you to the mall?" I asked randomly while walking over to a table with a towel the maintenance lady gave me.

"My twin, Rosealie, she's looking for a prom dress," he answered.

"Ugh, that reminds me, I have to go meet my older sister, Alice back near the prom dresses."

"She dragged you here to find a dress? I thought she was the kind of girl to get hers like a month early."

"Well, she is. We're here for me."

"So you're going to prom?"

"Only if I have to, right now I don't have a date, so I doubt I'm going to go."

"Well, would you like to go with me?"

Jackpot! Edward Cullen, the guy who never dated anyone, had asked me out to prom! Of course we had been friends since kindergarten, but I didn't think he would ask me!

"Yes! I mean, sure, I'd love to," I said while smiling.

He smiled then replied, "Okay, well I got to go, I'll see you Monday at school."

We both got up, and gave each other a quick hug. He walked away, and once he was out of sight, I screamed, "YES!"

I got quite a few stares, so I immediately left. I went back to the dress department, and found Alice on the phone.

"Where have you been? And what is all over you?" she asked while hanging up her hot pink blackberry.

"I went to get some lunch," I replied, self conscious now.

"Ugh, Bella, let's just go ahead and leave. It's apparent that you aren't enjoying any of this. I wish you would go to prom like most normal girls dream, but whatever, let's go."

"Well, actually, I am going to prom."

"Really? With who?"

"Edward."

"Yay! He finally asked you! Now let's go find you a dress!"

"Actually, I want to pick out the dress on my own."

"Fine, but I'm staying here because otherwise you will never get done."

"Okay," I said while rolling my eyes and smiling.

I was ecstatic now that Edward had asked me to prom. I had had a crush on him since the fourth grade.

Alice was right, it did take me a long time to find a dress. I actually picked out one that she approved of. It was a floor length dress with ruffles that looked as if each one of them were pinned up. The dress was a midnight blue, strapless, with a white bow right below the chest. I didn't think it was super girly- mainly because it wasn't pink like Alice's.

When we got home, my mom had a smile spread across her face from ear to ear.

"I just got off the phone with Esme, Bella, you're going to prom with Edward?" she asked.

"Yes, mom," I answered happily while lying my dress on the couch.

She ran over and hugged me so tightly I thought my eyes would pop out!

"Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you!" she yelled.

"What about me, I'm going to prom with Jasper Hale!" said Alice from the top of the staircase.

"Yeah, yeah great for you honey," she said while waving her hand at Alice.

I laughed so hard, I started crying and Alice just stormed away.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" my mom asked shocked.

"Because I just found out," I replied while grabbing a Sprite from the fridge.

"How did he ask you? I want all the details!"

"Mom, you're acting the way Angela would."

"That's because this is my daughter's first prom, and first boyfriend!"

"I heard that!" yelled Alice.

"Okay, but it wasn't like really romantic or anything, actually it was quite the opposite. We were in the food court and had sort of a head on collision. We sat down afterwards and got talking, we talked about prom and he asked if I would go with him."

I grabbed my soda and my dress and walked up to my bedroom, but on my way up, clumsy me tripped on the plastic covering to the dress, and fell down the stairs. I hit my head, so I immediately blacked out.

When my eyes fluttered open, I saw Jake, my mom, and Alice next to my bed. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fell down the stairs," my mom replied while handing me an ice pack.

"Oh yeah, that sucks."

Everyone laughed, and Alice left the room, reassured that I was okay. My mom stayed for a few minutes, then left to make dinner.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked curiously, of course we were good friends, and now basically boyfriend and girlfriend, so I was glad he was here.

"Renee called my mom saying that you fell down the stairs, so I came over to make sure you were okay, and your mom needed some help getting you up to your room," he said. He said that last part while laughing.

I slapped his arm playfully.

"Well, now I think I'm better, so I'm going to get up," I said.

"Okay, captain obvious."

I slapped him again, then tried to get up. As I put pressure on my right foot, I yelped and picked it back up. I used Edward's arm for support, and sat back down on my bed. Edward sat down next to me, and my mom appeared in the doorway.

"Is everything okay, I thought I heard a yelp," she said.

"Um, I can't stand on my right foot," I answered.

My mom walked over to the bed, and squatted down to examine my foot. She bent it up, and I full out screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Well, I have a feeling your ankle is broken," she said-stating the obvious.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"Well, I think I'll be going," said Edward, "See you Monday, maybe."

"Bye," I said while waving goodbye.

I waited until I heard the front door close before I broke down into tears.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My. Foot. Hurts!" I yelled.

I could feel it throbbing now, and it looked swollen.

EPOV

As I left Bella's house, I heard a scream. I just laughed because I knew Bella, and how she was. I was just upset that her foot was broken and I had asked her out to prom, which was next Saturday- a whole week.

When I arrived home, I just walked right on in. Rosealie was complaining about some little detail for her dress, and my mom was helping her. I was glad Bella wasn't so worried about being super girly. She wouldn't be talking about how her hair was messed up by a single strand, or how her lip-gloss had smeared.

I went to my room, and pulled out my laptop. I pulled up my homework I was working on, when Bella's text tone went off.

**Chat:**

**Bells:** hey

**You: **Hey, how's your ankle?

**Bells:** Bad. I'm the hospital right now, I have to get surgery done on it early tomorrow morning.

**You:** That sucks.

**Bells:** What does?

**You:** That you have to get up so early-& I guess the fact that your foot is broken.

**Bells:** Yeah, it does suck-especially that I have to wake up early.

**You:** Well, I got to go I have a project that's due Tuesday, bye!

**Bells:** Bye!

I knew I needed to get my project done, but I just didn't feel like doing it right now. I decided to go for a walk. I grabbed a light coat, and I was on my way-or so I thought.

"Edward? Where are you going?" my mom asked.

"I'm going for a walk," I replied continuing on my way to the door.

"Is your project done?"

"Um, no, but it's halfway done."

"Well then you're not going on a walk until you finish it."

I rolled my eyes and walked back to my room. I loved Esme since she was my adoptive mother, but sometimes she could be too protective, and she could worry too much about school.

I walked back to my room and pulled out my laptop again. I finished my project in about an hour, so I was able to go on my walk. I grabbed my light coat again. I opened the door and heard Esme say, "Edward, if you're going on a walk then take the dog."

I grabbed the leash and a Frisbee, and got the dog. Now, at least I looked as if I had a reason to go for a walk. I decided to go to the park, to let Buster run around and play Frisbee. When we arrived, I sat down on a bench and let Buster off of his leash then threw the Frisbee.

"Edward," I heard a girl say.

I looked, and saw a girl from school that was in love with me. I got up and acted as if I had never heard her. I whistled for Buster, and jogged back home.

BPOV (Sunday)

When I awoke after the surgery, I saw Edward standing there with a huge teddy bear in his arms. I smiled, and sat up.

"Here you go," said Edward handing me the teddy bear.

"Thanks," I said while hugging him.

He sat down on the bed and my mom walked in.

"I talked to your doctor, and he said that you were okay to leave whenever you like Bella," she said.

"I'm ready to go now, I hate hospitals," I said while making a grossed out face.

Edward got up, and then grabbed my hand to help me get up. Thankfully I didn't have a cast, but I had one of those clunky black boot things that you could walk on instead of having crutches. I lost balance as I got up, but same as at the food court, Edward caught me.

My mom let me ride with Edward to the park, while she went home. My foot didn't hurt very much any more-thank god-so Edward and I went for a walk. We walked hand in hand through the park, then stopped at an ice cream parlor. There were a few gasps and stares from some of the girls from school. Edward acted as if he had never heard them.

"Hello, and welcome to Pete's Ice Cream Parlor, what would you like?" asked a peppy girl.

"Bella?" asked Edward.

"Um, I'd like a mint chocolate chip cone please," I replied.

"Make that two please," said Edward.

Edward paid for the ice cream, and we decided not to sit at a table, but to continue with our walk. We walked in silence for a little bit, then Edward said, "So, are you still going to go to prom with me?"

"Of course! My dress would cover up my foot anyway, but I wouldn't care anyway. I definitely wouldn't pass up the chance to go with you," I said while putting my head on his shoulder.

We both smiled. I took my finger, dipped it in my ice cream and put it on Edward's nose. I laughed, stopped, and turned to face him.

"Oh, it's on!" he yelled while laughing.

He threw his ice cream at me, but I ducked and it soared clear over my head and into an old man's face. I laughed so hard, grabbed Edward's hand and started running. Since my boot made me uneven on one side, I fell, and brought Edward with me. Thankfully, we had reached the park, so we fell in grass. I didn't hurt my foot since I just landed on my butt. Edward lied down on the grass, and I followed, putting my head on his chest.

EPOV

Bella laid her head softly on my chest, so I wrapped my arms around her. The smell of her perfume engulfed me, but I loved it. I loved every second I got to spend with Bella. She had a smile on her perfect face. We both looked up at the sky. The sun was setting making the sky a mixture of purple and orange. It was the perfect moment, all except for when Bella stood up. I did the same, curious of what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My mom is probably wondering where I am. I didn't realize how late it was," she replied.

"Alright. I'll drive you back home."

"Duh, you drove me here," she said while laughing.

I smiled, and reached out for her hand. She put hers in mine, and we walked to my Volvo. Once we arrived at her house, I got out of the car and opened her door. She was about to walk away, when I twirled her back and looked into her eyes. We smiled at each other, and I kissed her.

BPOV

I was not expecting Edward to kiss me, but I didn't turn away. The guy I loved had just kissed me, so I felt like I was flying. He walked me to the front door, and kissed me on the cheek. We said our goodbyes, and I walked inside. I leaned against the door, replaying the kiss at the car over and over in my head.

"So the lovebird is back," I heard Alice say while laughing.

"Shut up, you're just jealous because you and Jasper never go on walks together or do anything romantic," I retorted while walking over to the stairs.

"Well, actually, um, Jasper and I are going to lunch together tomorrow."

"Sure, one flaw, we have school tomorrow."

"Exactly."

"Whatever," I said while walking upstairs.

I got to my room, turned on my stereo, then grabbed my pajamas so I could go take a bath. Once I was done, I ate dinner then went to bed. I was worn out for some reason.

I followed a normal routine all week, except that after school everyday Edward and I went on a walk. The week flew by, and sooner than I would have thought, it was time for prom. My mom took Alice and I to get our hair done. Mine was down and halfway pulled up, with a crystal studded clip keeping it up. The lady curled my hair-even though it was already curly.

Once done, we got back home and changed into our dresses. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and gasped. I looked amazing! This seemed almost like a Cinderella moment. Soon the doorbell rang, and I heard my mom answer the door. I walked to the staircase, and looked down. Edward was standing at the bottom, my corsage in his hand.

I walked slowly down the staircase, and met Edward at the bottom. He put the corsage on my wrist and then put his hand in mine. Of course my mom was right there, crying since her little girl had grown up. Also, she just _had_ to take pictures.

We left after about fifteen minutes of picture taking. Edward had rented a limousine for the night, so it made me feel all special. I had butterflies in my stomach. I was so nervous that something would go wrong! Once we arrived, Edward opened my door for me and held my hand as I got out. We met up with a few friends, and walked in.

We danced to some peppy songs, had some punch, then finally came a slow dance. It was I Swear, by Michael Montgomery. I loved this song! Edward and I walked onto the dance floor and sarted to sway from side to side. I put my head on his shoulder, and silently sang to the song. This was truly the perfect moment.


End file.
